<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>共犯剧本 by partialeclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286472">共犯剧本</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse'>partialeclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>共犯剧本</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<br/>
澈汉 共犯剧本</p><p>澈是警察，负责一些超自然力量方向的的案件调查，大部分案件都是故弄玄虚。净汉是神棍型的私人侦探，大部分时间都是骗人为主。<br/>
净汉被他们小组请来协助调查，澈一开始很不看好他，不喜欢，觉得他就是骗子。<br/>
净汉的能力是读取情绪的碎片，因为本人很会看眼色，就算不用这个能力也可以猜到对方想啥。</p><p>案件是连环自杀事件，死者是陌生人，从来没有过接触，但是大家以相似的方式自杀，还间隔时间很短，澈去调查处处碰壁。净汉协助调查，一开始两个人各种不对付，澈澈不信任他，但是案件没有突破，唯一只有遗书这个线索。胜澈没办法，让尹净汉试一下，净汉捂住澈的眼睛，让他去看死者的遗书写了什么。<br/>
胜澈看到的东西很模糊，他很仔细地查看，把每个字都拼起来，拼成一段完整的话，正看的入神，突然手被拉住，是女孩子的亡魂，拉着他不让他走，净汉把他拉了回来。</p><p>事件1：第一位死者是一位被某高官包养的学生，自杀，遗书涂抹，但是净汉根据情绪，以及一些线索，澈澈发现是弟弟受到的资助，间接害死她。<br/>
(上帝视角：弟弟发现姐姐做的事不仅是做小三，还为一些从事非法行业的人传递消息，弟弟希望姐姐能从漩涡里出来，依靠自己的力量去帮他，但是这些都被包养姐姐的大佬当成威胁她的把柄，不仅没法摆脱，最后连弟弟的生命都被当成筹码。)<br/>
胜澈和净汉调查到的事情：姐姐是传递消息的中间人，因为一方急于消除罪证，被拉出来当祭天了。</p><p>澈和净汉联手查出了最后真相，背后的利益集团落马。</p><p>但是自杀事件依然没有头绪。<br/>
某天，胜澈游戏里的的聊天室的朋友，因为玩得很好经常一起吃饭，知道胜澈的身份，突然发了一段视频，视频内容诡异，朋友躲在衣柜里，跟他说自己或许卷入了自杀事件，请他一定要帮忙，说门外有人不停敲门。然后很害怕的样子，拍衣柜缝缝外面，问胜澈说你看到了吗？<br/>
【里世界和表世界的设定，朋友被自杀病毒感染，误入里世界，里世界的亡魂追寻着活人的气味，要将他拉入黑暗】<br/>
胜澈觉得奇怪，因为衣柜外面确实什么都没有。<br/>
这种误入是会传染的，如果胜澈答应帮忙的话，他也会进入。但是胜澈觉得蹊跷，就把视频先发给了净汉。<br/>
胜澈赶到朋友家的时候，朋友已经在自杀了。幸好还有救。</p><p>净汉告诉他这是传染病，要找到传染源。两个人又要开始一起调查。<br/>
澈处理好朋友的事情，收到一条消息，净汉死在家中，连忙打电话，不接，直接跑到他家里。撞开门，发现净汉是在自残。<br/>
因为经常进入里世界，经常用这种方式读取人心，再加上这个传染病，尽管突然觉得太累了，压抑。<br/>
胜澈看到他这样，理解了他为什么总是睡眼惺忪没有干劲，为了管住他不让他继续自残留在他家过夜。<br/>
他家里好空旷，只有一张床一个衣架，因为净汉觉得再多东西就会容易被不好的东西缠上。澈别无他法只能睡在他的床上，半夜的时候被他吻醒。<br/>
把他推开：你在做什么<br/>
净汉一脸无辜的样子：我想知道你在想什么，不是很讨厌我，为什么又那么着急来看我。<br/>
那种笑嘻嘻又很寂寞的表情，胜澈莫名觉得有点心疼。<br/>
顺水推舟啪啪啪。</p><p> </p><p>有了线索，是有人通过匿名聊天室传递那种视频，散布诸如你真的很没用，之类的观点。如果本身就是内心脆弱的人容易被当成目标受到传染，最后被拖入里世界而自杀。<br/>
胜澈惊讶净汉以前遭遇过什么：霸凌。很严重的霸凌，并且被发现性取向问题，被心理、生理上欺负+羞辱。<br/>
胜澈心疼+净汉不当回事啪啪啪</p><p>死亡的人数还在增加，还有人恶意传播，胜澈甚至收到死者临死前攀比他们传染人数的讯息。<br/>
跑了几趟都无功而返，只看到了尸体。净汉出马，直接通过里世界带着胜澈穿越过去，终于第一时间赶到案发现场，但是人还是死了。只是死者的手机里发现了没有清理干净的聊天室的信息。通过这个信息，胜澈定位到一间匿名聊天室——发现被传染人这都在用这个。<br/>
净汉说自己可以用来钓鱼，以这个人亲友的身份进入聊天室，用美貌&amp;被qj抛弃之后的想自杀的小美人人设和聊天室的幕后见面，最后计划实施成功，主谋被尹净汉用美貌勾引了出来，澈澈算准时间把他救了。<br/>
但是主谋跌入里世界，一氧化碳中毒，没能救回来。<br/>
主谋是有一点点灵力loser，误打误撞发现自己可以打开里世界的门，通过操纵人心，让他们自杀来满足自己。并且loser本来是决定用一氧化碳和净汉一起死的。<br/>
胜澈反应过敏，一直担心净汉的安慰&amp;心里状况，觉得自己就不应该答应他让他做诱饵。<br/>
胜澈头疼，净汉觉得他这个关心自己的样子很可爱，车震。</p><p> </p><p>事件结束，朋友的病也好了起来。<br/>
胜澈有事没事总是去净汉的工作室晃荡，嘴上说是关照他的抑郁情绪，只是为了和他见面。<br/>
净汉：我知道你为什么总是来<br/>
澈慌张，你不是要亲了我才知道我在想什么<br/>
对特别的人才会亲一下，平时就算不接触也能看出来<br/>
澈慌张、脸红、堂皇，净汉以为他会离开，结果胜澈硬着头皮走过来直接跟他表白。<br/>
睡一起啪啪的时候，净汉问胜澈想这么做多久了。<br/>
胜澈说：从你把我从里世界拉回来的时候就在想了。<br/>
两个人搬过来住在一起。</p><p>但是第二天净汉就被跟踪，澈在家里等他的时候发现的，胜澈在窗户边看着他进门，然后发现一直有人站在窗户下面看着里面的动静。胜澈和他对视之后那个人就走了。<br/>
有人跟踪你，你知道吗？<br/>
净汉没当回事，说那就搬到你家，“反正你也觉得我这里东西（避孕套）太少了，不如就去你那里住。”</p><p>两人又陷入了跟踪的案子。几次约会都有人跟踪，甩也甩不掉。<br/>
澈出面处理跟踪者，但是因为没有实质性伤害并不能逮捕他们。<br/>
净汉因为几个案件在灵力的圈子越来越出名，甚至参加了关于灵力的综艺节目。胜澈和他的约会遭到越来越多的骚扰。最严重的一次胜澈不得不出手，将人打翻在地，压制住警告他。因为是在人流比较多的地方，胜澈这个行为被拍了下来。<br/>
靠着综艺更加出名，网上开始流传净汉的黑料，并有大量的人对他进行人身攻击，胜澈为他解决跟踪犯的视频也被掐头去尾地爆出来，说是这两个人盛气凌人，胜澈作为公职人员滥用公权。<br/>
不明真相的群众开始对澈和净汉进行攻击。<br/>
胜澈暂时被停职警告，和净汉也不再明面上往来。<br/>
网上的传言越来越多，之前解决的几个案件也被拿出来说事，说两人根本没有实际贡献，只是恰好破案，然后再套上一些神神鬼鬼的事情糊弄大众。<br/>
澈在家咸鱼，每天都很郁闷。终于有天晚上给净汉打电话打不通，担心净汉的安慰直接跑去了他家。<br/>
下雨天，跑到净汉楼下，看着那扇窗，胜澈突然发现那个跟踪犯就在他家，跪在地上求他的样子。听得不清不楚，但是大意就是求求你重新和我在一起。<br/>
胜澈震惊，才发现自己站的位置，就是以前看到的跟踪狂经常站的位置。</p><p>第二天那位经寒假里的跟踪狂的死讯传来，网上又一轮黑水往胜澈身上泼，胜澈心底的猜测被印证：净汉和先前的案子有千丝万缕的关系，他并非无辜。<br/>
1. 第一个案子的契机往下查，死者曾经和净汉有过接触，只是普通的算命，但是一定程度上净汉是知道内情的，。所以当净汉推胜澈进入里世界的时候，女孩的亡魂会把胜澈当成了净汉，拉住胜澈，她知道净汉是唯一能帮助弟弟的人了。<br/>
2. 第二个案子里，实际上是净汉是幕后黑手，管理员并不是误打误撞打开了里世界的门，只是净汉想看看让这种人拥有力量会有怎样的后果。最后也是借一氧化碳中毒死亡，隐去自己的存在。<br/>
3. 净汉利用完澈，泼了把黑水，让胜澈社会性死亡，无法工作，因为胜澈如果再调查那些跟踪者，就会接触到真相：这些人并非跟踪者，只是像胜澈这样，被他玩弄于股掌的可怜人。</p><p> </p><p>如果澈澈没有发现真相，就会和之前那个一样的结局，利用完之后被抛弃，如果澈澈得知了真相，主动权也在净汉手里，会把他搞得身败名裂社会性死亡。<br/>
澈澈准备反击。<br/>
以聊天室为切入点，打入聊天室内部。聊天室很分散，胜澈操纵N个社交账号，最终才进入了各个聊天室之中，收集齐了证据，准备把他们一网打尽。聊天室的最上层，就是净汉本人。</p><p>最后，净汉被聊天室的头头们反水，这些人都或多或少有把柄握在他手里，或者是胜澈这样以为净汉会喜欢自己的人，为了他团团转的人。这些人通过胜澈的联络，最终取得了联系，暗地里商量一番，因为他们手里没有直接证据证明净汉是个恶人，只能通过极端手段报复净汉，把净汉关了小黑屋，并且直播羞辱+死亡威胁。<br/>
胜澈又被启用，作为调查人员调查这个案子，他手里收集的那些资料正好做了证据。<br/>
净汉的资料，利用灵能如何行骗，如何操纵人心，包括学生时代各种被霸凌，性取向，所有的事情都被扒得一干二净，包括他与之前案子1和2当事人有联系这件事情，也被翻了出来，不过这群人并没有就直接证据。<br/>
净汉被澈澈救出来，但是澈澈最后都没忍心把他一起送进监狱。<br/>
因为他是受害者，所以只要澈澈不拿出直接证明他有罪的证据，他就不会被抓起来。</p><p>最后在澈的隐瞒下，净汉以普通人身份继续生活/被胜澈圈养</p><p>或许还会继续犯罪：）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>